


Sex Ed

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo uses 'the Force' to help upskill Hux...





	

Kylo has to deal with this sensitively. Hux is - perhaps - the most sensitive of them about criticism (Kylo would insist Hux beats him at that), and it’s not as if he hasn’t been making Phasma _happy_ , it’s just that he could do… oh so much more. 

A hard, thorough dicking is nice. (Kylo knows this also.) But a guy’s hole and happy-button inside are different to a lady’s hole and happy-button. It’s just something he’s worked out by listening to each of them and working on his technique to better please them both.

So he words it with as much discretion as he can.

“I’ve been using the Force,” okay, so - it does alleviate any ‘I’m not good enough’ by giving Hux an ‘excuse’, but it does also remind him of his perceived ‘deficiency’. Hmm. The frown on Hux’s face deepens. “…and it’s given me some insight into women.”  


“Is that so?”  


“They’re different to us.”  


“Oh, and here was me thinking that my dick would detach like hers if I knew where the catch was,” Hux snarks.  


Kylo does not rise to this bait. “They have weird rhythms.” Yes, blame it on that. “And you can make it last a really long time. If you want to. And… Phasma likes that.”

Hux frowns. “She doesn’t like what I _am_ doing?”

“She does. But it’s not like… look. You like fucking me, and her, don’t you?”  


“Is this a trick question?”  


“It’s different things. So. You like them both, but you need to prep me–”

“And her if it’s anally.”  


“…and her,” trust Hux to rules-lawyer. “But there’s… things.”  


“So… what? Are you going to impart this wisdom to me, or just lord it over me?”  


Kylo pulls Hux’s hand away from himself, lifts it, and runs his nose along one finger-tip. Eyes on him, watching the shudder. “I thought we could touch her together. My hand guiding yours, so we both make love to her at once. I can cheat and use the Force to feel her flow, so why don’t you cheat and use me?”

Hux’s face is pink with the concept, and Kylo smiles as sweetly as he can.

“…fine,” Hux stammers.   


And it’s a deal.

***

Hux stands in front of her, and Kylo behind. She’s aware something’s going on, but Kylo told her it was time for a little surprise, and she’d agreed. He reaches around from behind, letting Hux watch as he rubs against her ass and back, his fingers cupping her breasts through the undershirt she’s wearing. His hands are large and hold her whole, his thumbs dragging back and forth across her nipples. Kylo licks and kisses at her throat and jaw and ear, his eyes flicking to see Hux watching.

 _Slow_ , he thinks to him. _You want her begging for you to touch her. Slower than with me, even_.

Hux nods, and his hands slide over the tops of her breasts as Kylo holds her below. He kisses like Kylo does, and the appreciative moans from their woman tells Kylo it’s working. She clutches each of their heads, holding them in place as she parts her thighs and rubs herself over Hux’s knee, then Kylo’s. Her grinding is a wonderful sign, and Kylo grabs Hux’s hands. Pulls them down, over her flanks, slow and sure touches. Just a hint of a tease of thumb above pubis, and then back to waist and under her chest. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Phasma says, “… _yes_. Just… _yes_ …”  


Kylo feels the tremor in Hux that wants to go faster, now, and he has to rein his hands in. _Slow_. _Work up to her mouth. Show her with your tongue what you want to do to her cunt._

Hux’s hands tighten and still, and his mouth moves as ordered. Kylo doesn’t know if that’s because focusing on two things at once is hard when he’s thinking so deeply, or if he’s deliberately done it. Either way, he lets him off for now, listening to the slick sounds of his tongue over Phasma’s lips. 

_Stroke over her lips. Part them. She’s a delicacy you’re savouring. Flush her plump and then taste her slowly. Just like her sex: you want to make her shake and want to beg._

Kylo drags his hands, pulling Hux’s, up to her breasts. If he’s going to wait, he can wait there while Kylo teases her belly. His fingers dart over the edges, because she’s snugly pressed to Hux’s own stomach. Just a tease, and he can feel her impatience mounting.

 _Will I eat her?_ Hux thinks very loudly.

 _If you’re very good_ , Kylo thinks back, smugly. He hears the moan from Hux, and damn, but controlling them both does something to him. _Stop the kiss. Work on undressing her. She’s going to be so wet you’ll drown in her thighs_.

Hux pulls away, and she protests and chases his mouth. Kylo moves his hands up and over her flanks, then tilts her head back onto his own shoulder. He can see their mingled saliva glistening on her lips, and her eyes are happily dazed.

“Sirs, I–”  


“Shhh,” Kylo says, a thumb drawing over her lips. “This is for you. This is to show you how much we love you.”  


 _Saying I love you and meaning it is also very hot, if you hadn’t noticed_.

_Thanks, but that one I already got from the way it makes you climax._

_Touché ._

Kylo holds her like that, making her watch his eyes as Hux’s hands move to strip her. Clothing pushed up and away from her stomach, and Hux is smart enough to kiss her belly and up to her breasts as he bares her. Some small quantum engineering as hands move and her shirt is dislodged, and when her bra unclips, Kylo takes its place in holding her assets in situ.

Phasma’s practically drenched, he’s sure. His own dick is ramrod hard, and he’s looking forward to when he can do more than grind into her ass. 

Hux unfastens her belt, and slides her clothing down to her feet. Off, and away, and all that’s left is boots and socks. Hux _does_ know footwear, and he kneads her feet under the leather before he eases those off, and then she’s undressed and they are both fully clothed.

_Ask her permission._

“Oh, Captain… would you do me the honour of allowing me to eat your delicious pussy?”   


_Maybe a bit less floral next time._

_She likes rank and protocol, shut up_.

Okay, fair, because she’s nodding and grabbing at Kylo’s shoulders. Her legs part, and she displays herself. “Please, Sir. I would love it.”

 _Now do I blow warm air five times, or…?_ Hux asks, a little uppity.

_Use your nose, first. Smell her, and nuzzle her, and gently pull her open for soft licks. Suck on her lips inside. Draw your tongue around her hole, and gather up her juice. Flick lightly at her clit, and tongue her deeper after every lick._

_Hands?_

_Just on her outer lips, first. Make her swell with wanting before you finger her hole. She’ll love you harder_.

Hux seems to follow that instruction well. His slurping sounds are delicious to listen to, and Phasma’s writhing and soft praise says she’s enjoying herself. 

_Shouldn’t we talk to her?_

_Sometimes_ , Kylo replies. _But not always. Sometimes your mouth is too full of something_.

Like now, when he can feel the trembling thighs against his own. Kylo reaches to stroke Hux’s hair, sending a tendril of his own arousal through into his mind. It’s evil, but Hux’s hand comes up as a response. It has learned the lesson, and it strokes just behind her slit, teasing up to under her ass and back. His hands stroke her inner thighs, and then he pulls her _wide_ open to spear his tongue inside.

“OH!” she cries, and nearly falls.   


Kylo’s hands on her chest keep their slow manipulation up, and he kisses her in apology. “You can take it. I know you can. You can take it.”

She nods, and Kylo hears the sudden squelch of fingers properly inside her. 

Hux’s head leans back, his face dripping with her dampness. It’s sexy as fuck, and so is the meaty thrust of his wrist between her legs. Kylo can imagine her spreading wide around his digits, and he _so badly_ wants to be in there. 

“Want to love you slow, and hard,” Hux rumbles up at her. “Are you ready for me?”  


“YES. YES. I AM.”  


He doesn’t get up at once, and he catches Kylo’s eyes instead. An exchange of smiles, and then Hux lifts and keeps his hand in her. 

_Rub her clit. Almost to hurting, then slow._

The thumb and fingers both work, and she’s a wreck, chasing her release. Over and over she grinds down, as Hux’s other hand frees his cock. 

 _Help me?_ Hux asks. 

 _With pleasure_. 

Kylo lifts her up, and helps line her hole up with Hux’s cock. She drops down onto it, and her legs come up and around his waist. The majority of her weight is pressed into Kylo, and Hux’s knees lock to take the rest. 

_Now can I go fast?_

_One second…_

Kylo lets her breasts slowly down, and then uses one hand to pull her lips wide. His other nudges very lightly at her clit, and he smiles when she yelps and bucks.

 _Now_.

They’re on the same page, because Hux starts to thrust into her in earnest as Kylo’s fingering of her intensifies. She’s a howling, yowling, squirming mess between them, her walls clenching around Hux and squirting more dampness to drench him and mark him as claimed.

“Don’t peak too soon,” Kylo threatens her. “I’m going in for sloppy seconds.”  


That’s enough to have her howling in delight, and Hux fucking into her faster. He’s sure from her twitches that she’s coming, and he doesn’t leave over her clit abuse until Hux’s spurting starts. Then he presses her labia around Hux’s shaft, stroking both of them at once to make sure he fills her with as much of his own emissions as possible.

“Please,” she begs. “Please.”  


Kylo tightens around the base of Hux’s dick, so when he withdraws from her, Kylo massages his over-stimulated cock. He doesn’t let her last more than a few moments before he drops her onto his own cock, his hands on her hips bouncing her over his lap. 

Hux drops to his knees, his tongue licking the root of Kylo’s dick, over to the stretch of skin accommodating him, up to her nub again. She’s a babbling, incoherent mess. Kylo can’t focus much on the fine detail now, now that he’s inside her sticky, goopy walls. Fucking through Hux’s claim, leaving his own. Her insides clench around him, and he hears the sound of Hux’s suckling right before she’s coming on his dick. Hands in hair, moan in throat, and Kylo is _beyond_ pleased with how well this has gone.

Right until his own climax cracks like lightning, and he’s almost so faint he falls and drops them all. Instead, they sprawl back onto the wall as Kylo stays inside her, and Hux licks the remnants of her arousal from her. 

Over and over, until she’s gone into nothing but whimpers. Over and over, and then he looks up at them both.

Kylo rubs his cheek to Phasma’s, alerting her. 

“Th-thank you,” she mumbles. She sounds fucked out of her brains.  


“Just wanted to repay the favour,” Hux replies.   


Getting to the bed is going to be the most difficult part. Kylo wished he’d thought of that, beforehand. Oh well. Hux is the strategic thinker. He can take that lesson up, next.


End file.
